


The Faun Boy

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Faun - Freeform, Omorashi, Other, male omorashi, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A faun boy has been turned human and still struggles to exactly fit in.





	1. Untamed Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Ella: A girl in her early twenties with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and soft skin. She’s rather motherly and stern but has a soft side. She found Castio one day as an afraid human when she went walking through the woods and took him in.
> 
> Castio: A sprightly 19 year old faun boy with some freckles here and there as well as unkempt brunette hair and warm-colored hazel eyes.   
> He was turned into a human under odd circumstances and now lives with Ella and has been trying to grasp human norms. He’s very nimble, and still very wild in nature.

It was a lovely day, and Castio was drinking from a canteen as he walked closely behind Ella. 

“Where are we going again?” 

“We’re going to the park to meet up with a friend of mine.” 

He twisted his mouth to the side. “Alright. But walking is getting boring.” 

“Didn’t you walk everywhere you went as a faun?” Ella countered. 

He responded “Yes, but I took breaks and I was under shade.” 

Ella smiled and ruffled his hair, making him faintly smile. “quit whining, we’re here.”

Castio took in the view of the park and smiled. Trees and elegant benches were scattered throughout the area, along with some flowers - some planted and some wild. It was no forest, but it was nice. 

He smiled at her, taking shade under a tree, sitting in the grass near some wildflowers. “I’ll be over here.” 

Ella looked at him “there’s a bench you know.” 

Castio grinned, “I know!” 

Ella scoffed and walked on, excited when she met eyes with her friend.   
She told her everything, about Castio, who waved at her when she gestured to him; about her job, and about her adventures. 

Castio on the other hand as time passed was not having as much fun. He didn’t feel like being social and was getting bored with twiddling the wildflowers in his fingers to make a crown. 

He also had already finished off his canteen. He grimaced when he poked his bladder over the belt of his jeans. It was full alright, and it was sending him signals he wasn’t used to getting so strongly. He whimpered at a particularly strong tingling and stared over at Ella and her friend. They suddenly seemed so far away. 

He stood from under the tree and his knee buckled as a sharp wave of desperation hit, causing a light squeaking sound to escape his lips.  
“They call it peeing, right? Is that what I have to do?” He grumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Bathroom needs were so complicated in the human world. There was only one location you could go and only at certain “practical” times.   
He grimaced at the two talking, wanting to go home. He bounced on his feet, impatiently. It felt like hours. 

He gripped himself suddenly as the need struck again and he whimpered quietly. He paced back around to the tree he was near. He wondered if he could mark it? 

A little girl jumped out from behind the trunk. 

“Hello!” 

“Ggh!” Castio cried out, tumbling backwards and snapping his legs shut falling down to his knees. The child giggled. 

“What are you doing?” 

Castio gave a nervous giggle, “Hahah… Nothing…”

He squirmed a little and looked over to Ella and her friend, his eyes saying “Ella help me.” but Ella didn’t notice him. 

He gave a slight blush and frowned, then gripped himself with a slight squirm, staring at the ground with his head turned from the girl.   
The girl tilted her head. 

“Do you have to go potty?” 

A faint confused smile snuck to his face, “w-what?” 

“You know, potty! Do you have to go pee?” 

Pee. Yes! That’s exactly it! 

“Yes.” He muttered with a sheepish smile. 

She smiled very big and giggled, grabbing his hand. 

She pulled him over to her mother who was sitting on a bench holding a bundled up baby in her arm. 

“Mommy!” The girl called to her. 

The mom gave a nervous smile when she saw her dragging Castio over. 

“I told you not to talk to strangers honey,” 

She looked up at Castio. “Sorry she’s sort of a wild card. Say, aren’t you that faun boy?” 

Castio gave a nervous smile to that and then looked away. 

“Mommy mommy this boy has to go potty!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

Something about the quiet snickers around him from passerby’s set Castio at unease. 

The mom widened her eyes but gave a slight amused smile to Castio. “Is that true?” 

Castio gave a nod. 

“Are you with anyone? The nearest bathroom isn’t really close to this park. Do you need a ride home?” 

He shuffled back a bit, remembering Ella. 

“I’ll… Be ok… Thank you though.” 

The mother chuckled, “Anytime.” 

He groaned as he walked, the need was only getting stronger. 

Ella looked over to see Castio gone from where he sat. 

She checked the time on her phone and panicked.   
“Oh I lost track of time! I’m so sorry I’ve got to find Castio!” 

Her friend smiled sympathetically. “It’s ok. Want me to help you?” 

“That’d be wonderful.” 

Castio saw them walking from where they were. What were they up to? He just wanted to go home. He winced, and before he knew it his bladder gave a sharp throb and he snapped his legs together as his heart raced from feeling his bladder nearly release right there. 

“I have to go so bad…” He whispered, his voice cracking. 

He grimaced, “If she won’t take me home now I know she’ll take me home if my clothes are wet!” He whispered. 

He felt his face heat up as his heart raced.   
This was an awful idea, a naughty idea.   
But it would feel so good. Just the thought of it was making his bladder cry out. Tears formed in his eyes. 

“I can’t take it!” He whispered to himself with a sharp sigh. With that he grit his teeth and began to let loose. 

In that instant, relief sent a chill up his spine, as urine jet out of him into his boxers and jeans quickly and loudly hissing and pattering.   
The crotch of his jeans quickly filled and spread a dark stain as they tried to absorb it but was overpowered by the amount. It quickly streamed down his inner thighs and calves and into the grass. 

He blushed; it was so warm. He almost forgot how warm and relieving it was. He breathed heavily after a gasp from a relief that overpowered him and he doubled over, his legs starting to tremble. He panted in loud breath, noticing how heavy his jeans felt and that he was still peeing forcefully and he then gave a slight chuckle to himself.  
It was starting to feel worth it. He knew he could have held on longer, but _damn._

That was when Ella and her friend noticed him.  
Her friend put her hand over her mouth and Castio heard her say his name from beside him sharply, sending another chill up his spine.


	2. Wild Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's so much trouble for poor Ella…

“What did you just do?!” Ella asked in a shocked raised voice, “You know better!” 

This actually brought slight embarrassment to him and he winced.  
“N-not so loud…?” He murmured sheepishly. 

Others that were around giggled or were surprised at the scene unfolding.

Ella’s friend smiled sheepishly. “I guess it makes sense, fauns aren’t used to pants.” 

Ella stared right into his guilty eyes. 

“This goes deeper than that, I assure you.” 

With that she grabbed his arm and she pulled him along to walk home and he shrugged and repeated for her as he walked behind her with a sly smile, “Fauns aren’t used to pants.” 

At that her blush deepened from her embarrassment. 

The little girl from earlier noticed him as well and ran up to hold his hand, making them pause. 

“It’s ok,” she said sweetly, "I’ve had an accident before too.“ 

Castio remained blushing, knowing this wasn’t an accident, but he smiled at her and squeezed her little hand for a moment before telling her to go back to her mother. 

"I like her.” He said to Ella, his voice chipper. 

The whole walk home Ella didn’t say a word and looked straight ahead as Castio walked gangling along behind her, his soaked and clammy pants very audible as he followed. 

She walked through the door and sighed, as did he, but for different reasons. 

He smiled at her as he went to comfortably walk ahead.   
“Finally home. Thank you.”

She grabbed his arm again and he turned to her as she protested. 

“Oh no no no, I’m not letting you off the hook. Why did you pee in your pants?”

He swallowed and answered in a shaky voice, really starting to feel the reality of the drying liquid on his thighs.   
“I had to go.” 

He didn’t fool her. She knew he was smarter than that and she raised a brow at him, crossing her arms. 

He huffed. “You were taking so long you didn’t notice me. And how bored I was. I wanted to go home.” 

She stared at him. 

“…And be cared for by you.” He added, to make it sweeter. 

She smirked, beckoning him into the bathroom with her. 

“Oh you’ll be cared for alright. Get in the shower!” 

_“WHAT?”_

“You heard me! Your pants are soaked and all I smell is urine.” 

He grumbled and stepped into the tub. 

“And when you’re done you’re going to show me you know how to use the toilet.” 

He frowned. “But I already went!” 

“You still have to go, I can tell.” 

He squirmed and lightly touched the crotch of his pants. “What do you mean? Who told you?” 

She giggled. This silly boy. 

He groaned and protested “You humans! Its so much easier to just pee where you want!” 

“We’ve been over this. You’re a human too, now. Humans wear pants.” 

“Putting a fabric over your butt and genitals is just _begging_ to destroy it.” 

She ignored this and crossed her arms.   
“You better turn on that water on the count of three.” 

He groaned. “Ugh.” 

“One.”

He scowled at her. 

“Two… And don’t you dare pee again until you’re out and in front of a toilet!” 

“UGH!” 

“Two and a half.” 

He sighed and turned the water on, shivering when it blasted him. 

She put it to a nicer temperature and he leaned into it a bit, washing his hair. She turned around and pulled the shower curtain in front of him as he peeled his shirt off and it loudly slapped to the floor of the tub.

“You can take your jeans off now too,” she said, hearing the water hitting them, “and after that make sure you really wash your thighs and privates. I won’t look but you better do that.” 

“It’s ok if you look,” he responded casually, “You’ve already seen my penis when I was a faun.”

She exhaled sharply at that, flustered. “Not because I wanted to!” 

He pulled back the shower curtain and peered his head out to look at her “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

She bopped his head with the palm of her hand to push him back into the water. 

“You know exactly what I mean! Wash up silly boy!” 

He chuckled.   
“You humans are so funny! All prudish! Wearing pants and scared of seeing genitals or relieving yourselves!” 

She sighed and he continued cleaning himself and when he was finished he pulled the curtain back and turned off the water, then placed the heavy and sopping jeans into her hands and smiled big. 

“There you go!”

She curled her lip and opened the window to ring them out into the grass.

He grabbed a towel and dried his hair as she did so, and it now fell in fluffy locks. He really looked more and more like a wild creature. 

“Now what?” He asked, starting to enjoy this day. 

“Now you dry off and get dressed.” She gave him a towel and told him to wrap it around his waist. He squirmed a bit when the towel touched his bladder. 

“Careful!” He warned, cheerily. 

“No, you be careful. I’m not afraid to discipline you,” she responded, glancing up at him. He knew she had already been rather kind considering the stunt he pulled in the park. 

He swallowed. 

He glanced to her a second time as he walked out, seeing that she was serious, and he later walked back into the room, wearing a comfy shirt and light blue jeans. 

“Good!” 

He smiled. 

“Now use the toilet.” 

He stood in front of the toilet and stared at the toilet lid. He actually was starting to forget. 

She sighed. “Lift the lid.” She hinted, gently.

He did so, revealing the bowl and the water inside. 

“Since you’re kind of a mess, you should lift the seat too…” 

He did so. 

“Oh, I remember! I pee in it!” He said cheerily. 

She laughed quietly, exhausted. “Yes. That is what you do.” 

He smirked and prepared himself and what happened next made her smile disappear. 

He did grab himself, and he did aim, however, he did not take his pants off, and a dark stain was spreading on the crotch of his pants once again and down his inner thigh, again, as he gave a little sigh, relieved. 

“Hey!” 

He was startled and took on a hurt expression. “What?! I’m doing what you wanted!”

“You have to take your pants off first!” 

“You said humans wear pants!” 

“Not when they’re peeing!” 

He smirked and there was a gleam in his eyes.  
“Maybe I _want_ to pee while I’m wearing pants.” 

She started backing out of the bathroom looking flustered. Now he’s done it. 

“I’m getting the broom…” 

His startled response even made his stream stop for a second.

“Not the broom!” 

She disappeared and he just stood there fearfully, slowly trickling a stream into his pants. 

Suddenly she burst through the door, broom in hand, screaming.

“Back in the shower!” 

He screeched back wildly taking his hand out of his pants, “Nooo!!” 

He scampered around the bathroom as she swatted the broom down towards him and loud screeching could be heard, his bladder frozen in fear. 

She yelled at him prodding him with the head of the broom as he stood on the edge of the tub, “Back! Back! Wash again! Now!” 

“I’m still wet from the first shower! _Ack-!_ Don’t touch me with the bristles it feels so weird!” 

She swatted the broom at him again and he jumped to the shower curtain rod like a cat and held on to it for dear life. Urine dripped again from his jeans. 

“Please I’m just an animal!” 

“Oh save it! You wanted to pee your pants!” 

He laughed as the dribbling stopped and he sprung to the window from the rod, crouched on the ledge. Right before opening it and leaping out unto the grass he turned to her. He responded with a big naughty smile, “You’re right!” 

She internally screamed and ran to the backdoor to see her maniac boy running frantic through the backyard, his pants glistening in the sun. She ran after him from the back door and watched him in horror as he stripped down from his jeans and out of his boxers, and was running loops around the yard pant-less, while she carried a broom haphazardly swinging it at him. 

“Aye! No pants! Now if I pee you won’t be mad!” 

“I’m very mad!” 

He cackled and threw his arms wide in freedom. One would think the neighbors would be concerned, but this was actually not a new sort of sight for them.   
That silly faun boy had been the most entertaining news of the neighborhood.

One of the neighbors turned to her grandmother and said “That Castio boy is weird.” 

“Well he was wild once…” 

“I feel bad for Ella…” 

The grandmother smiled calmly. “Oh, don’t…” 

“Why?” 

The grandmother looked over at them squabbling back and forth and said with a smile, “They’re crazy about each other."


End file.
